Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 July 2019
23:54-41 AYO 23:56-00 iS Green close-range or what 23:56-10 When designing Stands that takes WORK on GAW 23:58-03 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:54-24 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:54-38 AYO 23:55-58 iS Green close-range or what 23:56-07 When designing Stands that takes WORK on GAW 23:57-58 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 23:58-00 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:59-58 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 00:01-59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2RaehsIbkU 00:04-26 OK 00:05-12 I like minecraft don´t judge me- 00:05-52 I was just playing Minecraft 00:06-13 Do you have it on Switch 00:09-37 Oof I don´t even have minecraft- 00:09-48 ... 00:09-51 Ight 00:13-17 Brb- 00:14-43 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 00:22-20 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 00:22-21 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 00:24-13 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 00:34-10 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-24 Hi 00:43-46 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 00:43-48 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-39 Uhh hi can you private message me again I just left and joined 00:44-40 Uhh hi can you private message me again I just left and joined 01:00-10 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:00-13 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-19 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:03-30 um 01:04-23 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:12-33 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:12-36 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:19-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:19-54 Hewwo 01:20-07 (Megolavania plays) 01:21-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:27-18 WAIT COME BACK 01:28-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:28-15 Hai 01:28-33 (Jamma Township Music plays) 01:28-41 HI 01:28-50 BURM BURMBURM BURM BURM BURM BURMBURMBURM 01:29-05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2RaehsIbkU 01:30-06 RP? 01:30-13 Just memes 01:30-23 Can we do rp? 01:30-30 Anyone here heard of Just Shapes And Beats 01:30-44 NO UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU >:( 01:30-47 https://youtu.be/9P9qCbsynsE 01:30-49 ;-; 01:30-56 Wait what is that 01:31-03 Is it a Rickroll 01:31-03 Cole: Wanna do a roleplay? I have one. 01:31-12 Jade: Hai Cole :3 01:31-15 Zane: What's it's name? 01:31-22 Jade: COLE 01:31-25 Luna: (Tackles Kai) YEET 01:31-34 Cole: As if the ocs wretretfdvgsgj.. I'm tired 01:31-52 Kai: WTF MAN 01:31-54 If Quin joins, get the blanket 01:31-57 Jade: TAKE ME OUT TO THAT NICE RESTURANT IN SARAPEIA, COLE >:( 01:32-00 Luna: ;-; 01:32-18 Luna: (Hugs Kai) uwu 01:32-21 Kai: F***K THIS PLACE 01:32-30 Oh hey Luna 01:32-32 Ooc: Welp, Kai´s dead XD 01:32-41 (Also, yes, ajpw reference) 01:32-44 Luna: Hi :3 01:32-55 Kai: Wanna sex 01:32-58 (Ima add Sophia in-) 01:33-10 Luna: (Knocks Kai out) BOI 01:33-16 (Kai and Luna have sex) 01:33-38 Skylor: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON 01:34-16 Ooc: Have you guys heard of the minecrat parody, Screw The Nether? 01:34-25 Yeah 01:34-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:34-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:35-02 So what 01:35-39 MMMHMM 01:36-16 Ooc: Wanna asiftheocswerereallytherestandingnexttoyourp? 01:36-40 Red? 01:37-03 What 01:37-14 ??? 01:37-35 tw38 01:37-41 83wt 01:37-42 Are you okay Red 01:37-46 Yep 01:37-56 Are you sure 01:38-00 Wanna do asiftheocswerereallytherestandingnexttoyourp? 01:38-27 Actually I'm crazy 01:39-30 I'm watching Vsauce right now 01:41-08 Your acting... Weird. 01:42-14 Sorry 01:42-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:42-24 Can you answer my question? 01:42-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:42-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:43-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:03-19 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:03-29 um 01:04-23 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:12-33 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:12-36 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:19-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:19-54 Hewwo 01:20-07 (Megolavania plays) 01:21-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:27-18 WAIT COME BACK 01:28-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:28-15 Hai 01:28-33 (Jamma Township Music plays) 01:28-41 HI 01:28-50 BURM BURMBURM BURM BURM BURM BURMBURMBURM 01:29-05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2RaehsIbkU 01:30-06 RP? 01:30-13 Just memes 01:30-23 Can we do rp? 01:30-30 Anyone here heard of Just Shapes And Beats 01:30-43 NO UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU >:( 01:30-47 https://youtu.be/9P9qCbsynsE 01:30-49 ;-; 01:30-56 Wait what is that 01:31-03 Is it a Rickroll 01:31-03 Cole: Wanna do a roleplay? I have one. 01:31-12 Jade: Hai Cole :3 01:31-15 Zane: What's it's name? 01:31-21 Jade: COLE 01:31-25 Luna: (Tackles Kai) YEET 01:31-34 Cole: As if the ocs wretretfdvgsgj.. I'm tired 01:31-52 Kai: WTF MAN 01:31-54 If Quin joins, get the blanket 01:31-57 Jade: TAKE ME OUT TO THAT NICE RESTURANT IN SARAPEIA, COLE >:( 01:32-00 Luna: ;-; 01:32-18 Luna: (Hugs Kai) uwu 01:32-21 Kai: F***K THIS PLACE 01:32-29 Oh hey Luna 01:32-31 Ooc: Welp, Kai´s dead XD 01:32-41 (Also, yes, ajpw reference) 01:32-44 Luna: Hi :3 01:32-54 Kai: Wanna sex 01:32-58 (Ima add Sophia in-) 01:33-10 Luna: (Knocks Kai out) BOI 01:33-16 (Kai and Luna have sex) 01:33-38 Skylor: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON 01:34-16 Ooc: Have you guys heard of the minecrat parody, Screw The Nether? 01:34-25 Yeah 01:34-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:34-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:35-02 So what 01:35-38 MMMHMM 01:36-16 Ooc: Wanna asiftheocswerereallytherestandingnexttoyourp? 01:36-40 Red? 01:37-03 What 01:37-14 ??? 01:37-34 tw38 01:37-41 83wt 01:37-42 Are you okay Red 01:37-46 Yep 01:37-56 Are you sure 01:38-00 Wanna do asiftheocswerereallytherestandingnexttoyourp? 01:38-26 Actually I'm crazy 01:39-30 I'm watching Vsauce right now 01:41-07 Your acting... Weird. 01:42-14 Sorry 01:42-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:42-24 Can you answer my question? 01:42-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:42-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:43-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:43-51 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 01:43-52 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-57 I've never seen you like this xd 01:44-45 Can YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION 01:44-49 ;-; 01:44-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:45-09 What does that mean 01:45-20 It means im scared 01:45-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:45-34 Uhhh 01:45-52 How about we continue 01:45-55 No 01:45-56 Thanks 01:45-58 Please no 01:45-59 Oh 01:45-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:46-08 Then what now 01:46-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:46-14 I don´t know 01:46-26 Wanna asiftheocswerereallytherestandingnexttoyourp? 01:46-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:46-43 I just want to talk about random things 01:46-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:46-49 Ok 01:47-01 Lloyd's family is athiest 01:47-13 What does that even mean 01:47-16 And Kai and Nya's is Jewish 01:47-38 Meme? 01:47-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:48-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:49-17 Wanna do memes 01:49-50 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 01:50-00 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-17 Hello 01:50-40 Ok bye seeya at 12-1 I guess 01:50-45 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 01:51-14 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-45 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 01:52-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:52-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:54-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:55-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:55-59 H-hi xd 01:56-10 Hi 01:56-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:57-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:57-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:57-48 I-is red okay? XD 01:57-53 https://youtu.be/9P9qCbsynsE 01:57-58 WATCH THE VIDEO 01:58-00 OWO 20:17-30 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-58 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-00 Hey 22:30-23 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:30-28 Im alive- 22:30-31 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:30-52 Oof rip MG 22:30-53 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:31-02 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-05 Hi guys- 22:31-14 Hi 22:31-40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2RaehsIbkU 22:32-25 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 22:32-49 Nuuuu 22:33-14 Oof brb 22:34-56 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~